


Runaways

by daughterofmadness (vkako7)



Category: Demi Lovato (Musician), Disney RPF, Jonas Brothers
Genre: Friendship/Love, Gen, Romance, Romantic Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-30
Updated: 2013-06-30
Packaged: 2017-12-16 14:46:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 623
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/863227
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vkako7/pseuds/daughterofmadness
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"She said she might just runaway, somewhere else, someplace good, we can't wait till tomorrow. You gotta know that this is real baby, why you wanna fight it? It's the one thing you can choose." Runaways - Killers</p>
            </blockquote>





	Runaways

He hadn't planned any of it to happen. He hadn't even dared to dream of it. She had always been a soft spot for him, although he didn't understand why at the time. One day it just hit him right to his face so hard he thought he would literally fall down on his knees.

It was warm and calm summer night. A slight breeze made it easier to sleep, but still he found himself wandering to her hotel room. It had become their thing. They'd spend almost every night together just sitting next to each other and talking about everything and absolutely nothing. "He broke up with me, but I guess you already know that." Her voice was soft and she looked tired. Like she hadn't slept for a week. He kept his gaze on her while she looked at somewhere in the distance. "Yeah. Joe told me. Are you okay?" She finally brought her eyes to his and he tried to read her. "Not really. But I'm trying to keep it together. You know, be strong for everyone's sake. For my own sake." He could see the unshed tears in her eyes threading to fall anytime soon. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled her close. "It's okay to break down. I'm not going to judge you, you know that. You will get over him at some point." She hugged him closely and whispered small "thank you" before letting her emotions to take control over her.

They crew closer an closer every day and it became impossible for him to ignore the feelings growing inside of him. He knew that it was wrong, she was after all his brothers ex-girlfriend. No matter how hard he tried to find excuses around it the truth stayed the same. She was his everything and he knew he couldn't run from it anymore. "Nick" Her voice filled his ears and he spun around almost too eagerly. "Demi" he breathed and couldn't fight the smile that was creeping on his lips."Do you wanna go outside? We could do whatever. It's so nice outside and it's too depressing here." She had seem so sad the past days and he'd do everything to make her happy. "Yeah. Yeah of course." They walked around for hours losing the track of time. Before they noticed sun was setting and it was late. "It's getting late and colder. Maybe we should go inside." He said after noticing goosebumps rising on her arms. "Wait. Can we sit here for minute? It's so beautiful." She almost whispered sitting on the ground not caring if she got dirty. "Yeah, okay. We can do that. Just for little while." How could he say no to her. "I wish I could just runaway. I wish I could runaway with you Nick" She sighed. "just two of us. We got time. Can we just go?" She locked her eyes with his. His breath got stuck on his throat. Was she serious? "What?" He finally breathed out and it came as a whisper. She stared at him for a little while before inching little closer never breaking the eye-contact. Suddenly they were so close that their noses touched and he could feel her warm breath against his mouth. His heart was going crazy in his chest and he thought he might die. "Take me away from here Nick." she said before closing the distance between their mouths. The kiss was gentle and sweet. It felt safe, it felt home. He thought he could never survive without her. He broke the kiss for a second and whispered "Okay." before bringing her mouth to his again. He could make her happy. He'd do anything to make it happen.


End file.
